The Haunted House Of Konoha
by Katqueen95
Summary: What happens when Sakura challenges Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akimaru to sleep in the haunted house of Konoha? Read to find out...MUHAHAHAHA!
1. The Dare

_ "It is said that there is a house in Konoha that not even the bravest of ninja will enter. For in this house, there are tales. Tales of unspeakable horror. Tales that would scare even Sasuke-kun! For instance, a young boy had gone there to find a small toy he had left behind….and never came out! And every night, there are sounds. Sounds of ghost and wolves. Horrid noises of the night! Noises that-"_

"Sakura" Naruto interrupted, "Any horror tale would scare Sasuke" He chuckled as the raven haired nin scoffed. "I'm sure just the word horrible would scare you, Naruto" Was his response.

Shikamaru sighed. "If they're just going to fight then I'm leaving" He got to his feet and reached for the handle as Ino snorted, "What? This too scary for you?" Everyone started laughing while Choji ate his potato chips. Salt and Vinegar flavored.

"I know!" Sakura bellowed. "What about a dare contest" Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akimaru looked at Sakura then each other. "Eh?" Naruto sounded. Sakura lifted her chin, put her hand on her hip, and grinned evilly, pointing at the boys. "You heard me! A dare. What if-" She paused for dramatic effect. "You guys stayed the night at the haunted house?"

Silence filled the room before it was replaced with laughter. "Yeah right!" Ino cried. Shikamaru was saying between laughs, "Yeah, I doubt that place even exist!" Pony tail looked at them. "No" She retorted, "You guys would chicken out the second you heard the door creak open"

The laughter stopped as glares circulated across the room. "You mean" Naruto started, "It really is" Kiba added, "Real?" Choji finished, stuffing another potato chip into his mouth, shakily. Hinata poked her fingers together, blushing as she claimed, "Yes…I-I've seen it. N-neji used to t-tell me not to g-go there because…because…"

Silence once again filtered. A new vibe of fear and intensity filled the air surrounding them. Suddenly, Ino stood up. "But, I doubt any of you have the guts" She challenged, hands on hips.

Sasuke scoffed. "If it _is_ real" He began, "Then I don't see the problem" Mouths dropped as eyes widened and hearts began racing. "W…well…" Blondie countered, "I guess I would, too!" He leaped up and placed his fist in the air. Eventually, all the boys had agreed to the girls' challenge and were ready to go.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pled. "They'll need it" Ino added, walking inside. Shikamaru groaned. "How did you guys talk me into this?" He complained as they neared the house Sakura had given them directions to. When the young teenagers gazed upon the house, you could swear they turned into the very ghost that were said to walk the halls.

The windows were all cracked, excluding those with tinted paint, sills hung on their hinges as the moans and groans of the walls chanted like a pack of wolves beneath the blood red moon. Chipped paint gave the place a since of eeriness as vines covered the lower half of the fragile pile of broken wood and bent nails.

Naruto bit his lip as he backed away. "What's the matter?" mocked the Uchiha, "You afraid?" Having said this, Naruto quickly regained his courage and marched up to the steps, "Of course not!" He lied. Akimaru whimpered, though he himself was one to be feared. Akimaru was as big as anything that could possibly come out of that house. As far as they knew…

"It's alright, buddy" Kiba reassured his pet. Choji crept closer, a chip for each step. _Crunch…Munch….Crunch….Munch!_

And suddenly

_Creeeeeeak!_

Naruto was about to push the door when it screeched open itself. This sent a chill running up the orange nin's back. Even the brave Uchiha held back, if only a little. "L-l-l-let's g-g-g-go…" He managed to stutter. As Akimaru walked in, the door roared shut. The boyish, and one high pitch, screams filled the air.

_He he he…_

A voice echoed through the room. "Oh sh-" "Naruto!" Sasuke slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth. He whimpered in fright and in pain. "I thought I had heard something" Sasuke admitted.

_He he he…_

Shikamaru looked up, Choji looked back, Naruto looked behind, Sasuke stood there, his eyes wide., and Kiba backed up until…

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Captured

-1__Quickly, but not quickly enough, everyone looked back to see Kiba had disappeared. "What the…?" Naruto was stunned to the point you could hear the kunai in his pack shaking around. Akamaru whimpered for his master. "Where'd he go?!" Sasuke exclaimed. No one could answer.

Neji was passing by the haunted mansion when he heard a cry from a comrade. "Kiba?" He ran swiftly towards the rotting building and kicked through the door.

"NEJI?!" They all yelled. "Wha-" The door slammed shut once more. "Damn" Shikamaru cursed. Neji walked over and tried to pull it open. Naruto tried barging through, but it was useless. He merely succeeded in creating a giant lump on his head.

Sasuke scoffed. "Idiots" He remarked. "I'd like to see you try something!" The spiky haired boy tested. Uchiha made his way up the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru questioned. Sasuke ignored him. Choji ate another chip, causing everyone to look in his direction. "…" He looked around, no longer chewing. "What?" Neji sighed.

_He he he…_

Everyone became motionless. They looked around again. No one else was there, or so it may have seemed. Without warning, a white ball fell down the stairway, causing Sasuke to fall back. The ball bounced ever so slowly towards where the boys stood.

_Come play with me…_

Naruto gulped. "Uh….hello?" He tried speaking with the ghostly girl that seemed to have a strange interest in them. Sasuke was about to tell Naruto to shut it when a blue light began floating down the stairs. _Hi…_ It said. Choji was as pale as the very food he was devouring.

The indistinct light was beginning to look like the body of a little girl when there was a screech that caused everyone to cover their ears and all the lights went out. The little girl gasped and, when the lights turned on, disappeared. So had Sasuke.

Naruto looked all around. "W…where'd Sasuke go?" He asked, searching more frantically. Shikamaru shrugged. Choji was still white. Neji started towards the dining room. "Byakugan!" He looked around, through the doors that were open, some in house windows, long halls, and holes that had formed from decaying walls.

Choji shook his head. "Where are _you_ going, Neji?" He followed the white eyes genin into the dining room, as did Shikamaru, Naruto and Akamaru. "It's not Sasuke, nor is it Kiba" Neji reported, "There is someone, or _something_, in that room" This sent a chill up Naruto's spine, as well as Choji's.

Shikamaru asked, "Well, who else could it be?" Surely the girls hadn't followed them….or had they? Maybe they were the ones pulling all the strings! Though, of this, Shikamaru was unsure. "I can't say" Neji answered. "Think it's the girls?" Choji added. "Doubt it" The lazy nin responded. Still a bit frightened, they pushed on.

Meanwhile, Kiba had just awakened from a daze when he noticed a chain around his ankle. "Where am I?" He looked around. 'There's no one else here' He thought. He decided to try and free himself from the chains that kept him in the dark, small cubicle where, according to a couple of bony acquaintances, he hadn't been the first claimed by the house.

"How do I…" He tried slipping his foot through, but it was too small. He tugged and tugged, pushed and pounded, scratched and clawed at the chains, but it appeared nothing could break the hold it had.

_Clink….Clink….Clink…_

Water was dripping through a small crack in the ceiling.

_Clink…Clink…THUNK!_

Something had dropped in through a hole in the roof. It was too dark for Kiba to make out. It looked like…

"SASUKE!" Naruto called. "KIBA!" Choji pleaded. They had made it halfway towards where Neji had seen something. Shikamaru grumbled, "Why me?" He didn't even want to go. Didn't care if he was called a chicken. Then how the hell did he wind up here?!

Neji stopped. The others did the same. "There" The black headed boy pointed towards a room, the door was creaked open, a small string of light lay upon the floor. It came from in the room. Shikamaru crept closer, following Neji and followed by Choji, Naruto, and Akamaru. Neji poked the door before opening it. Chills followed by a scream.


	3. Dark Corridors and Strange Acquaintances

-1 Kiba leaped back as far as possible as he tried still to make out the appearance of this new "room mate". The lump across from him began to move, making it appear as if it were a giant, man-eating rat. The dog-like male let his fangs shine and his claws come into view as he tried to defend himself. The deformed began coming closer, a long strand following it. "What the hell is this?" He inquired trying to back up, for he was unknown of his opponent.

Suddenly, a familiar scent floated through his nostrils. "What is…Y-you're just a…a stupid c-" He was interrupted by a rather feminine voice, "Yes, just a _stupid_ cat."

The remaining ninja that had just opened a door of mental torture stepped back and looked in other directions as a female black cat and male moon cat retreated from their previous space of, uh, "business". After a few jaw-dropping minutes of silence, Naruto started laughing his head off as Neji was turned around, blushing, and trying to hide his face. Shikamaru was looking up, as if nothing had just flashed before him. And Choji….Choji started stuffing his face with potato chips, his face of shame hidden in the bag of tongue-swelling flavor.

"Well…" Naruto said, "That was…he he he….kinda….he he ha….funny!" Everyone stared as the not-so-brainy nin flopped over again and again in the thrill of the previous moment. "Let's get going" Shikamaru demanded, a demand everyone was more than happy to oblige.

"It was so-" Naruto leaped to his feet when he saw everyone was ahead by at least three bedrooms. "HEY!! WAIT UP FOR ME!," He bellowed, running as fast as his trained legs could take him.

A small gas of blue leaked from the bedroom that was one ahead of the one the boys had entered. This strange vapor began following the ninjas as they continued their quest to find their friends and get the hell out of that house!

Meanwhile, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata waited anxiously for the so called "chickens" to return from their mission, tails tucked in and pants completely soiled. It only worried them that they had yet to do so. "Ino, Hinata," Sakura had a sorrowful gaze in her eyes, "Do you think S- I mean, do you think the boys are, well, okay and all. I mean, you said they'd only last an hour or so…" Ino and Hinata looked towards the floor, for they did not want to admit it, but they were all fearful of what situation their male counterparts have gotten into.

'Sasuke…' The blossom was caught in deep thought, 'Please, be okay…' She gazed upon the galaxy that lie just outside the window. A small twinkle caught her emerald eyes.

His mind was misty as the Uchiha, finally awakened from a daze, scanned his current situation. "Hm" He activated his Sharingan, able to catch even the slightest movement. There were small creatures; mice, bugs, strange figures. And large creatures; rats, bigger bugs, and morphing balls of sludge in the distance. "….ew…." This image was rather disgusting. Especially when you're stuck in it!

Sasuke got up and began walking towards the center of the strange room. He walked into all four walls that surrounded him and eventually found a small door. He opened it and, however foolish it may seem, walked into the even darker corridor that awaited behind the tiny box in which he had just been enclosed.

_SLAM!_

Shikamaru, Naruto, and the others stopped. "What was that?" The cloud watcher questioned as the overly-hyper nin rubbed his chin for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "It was a door slamming!" He answered quite deafeningly. So loud in fact, the whole house began shaking. "What is up with this house?!" One of the teens screamed with no direct target. "We'd better hurry this little adventure, Naruto," Neji recommended, "It seems we are an unwelcome presence in this sanctuary…"

The opposing ninja being Naruto, exclaimed, "Gee, when did that become obvious? When random doors began shutting or when everyone dis-"

_He he he…You belong to us now…._

"Oh"… "My" …"God!"


	4. Authoress's Note

**Well, well. Heheheh. I didn't think this many people would like my story. ^^;; Sorry I haven't posted any chapters in a while for those of you who like this story. I had it all done, but someone deleted all the files of my computer and I lost the will to continue. So, I came up with this. If enough people review and say they would like for me to continue, I will continue writing it and finish it for you. If not, then…I probably won't. So, we will see whether or not this gets finished. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed nicely and asked for me to continue and even favorited this age old story. It's given me the will to continue! Later.**

**~Kat**


End file.
